


거울 (Mirror)

by Babygunsho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho
Summary: Junmyeon has a very special friend that he can’t always see whenever he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you J for being my lovely beta and making my story a lot better ♥ ♥ ♥ Thank you for the mods for being kind and for krisho shippers, I hope you enjoy my story ^^

The clock kept ticking, he was too focused on the ticking that he couldn’t even hear the teacher who was talking loudly, explaining something about the Goryeo Dynasty. The classroom was cold, which was why he wore his favorite cream sweater that day. His small fingers couldn't stop playing with the hem of the sweater, as his feet kept tapping silently. His eyes scanned back and forth from the wall to the teacher, afraid that he would get caught not paying attention.

 

Three more minutes.

 

Junmyeon never thought waiting could be such a torture. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He knew his friend was waiting, and it wasn't like he would leave him if he arrived late. He chuckled at the thought of how angry his friend would look because to be honest, he never saw the man get angry.

 

His friend looked calm most of the time, smiling lazily or sometimes giving a dorky smile or a teasing one. He would look upset and sad when Junmyeon shared his issues with him, he would try comforting Junmyeon with words, but they would come out sounding awkward because he wasn't really good at that.

 

He had been there for years, so he knew Junmyeon inside and out. He never pushed Junmyeon to share his stories when he didn't feel like it, but that was the only way Junmyeon would tell him because he knew the man doesn’t easily open up. The man would only listen and never judge the latter, saying that he did a great job for not losing control. He wouldn’t blame the others who were the reason behind Junmyeon’s issues, but pitties them for doing bad things to Junmyeon.

 

"That's it for today. There won't be any homework but like usual, I want you to read the next chapter and I will give you quizzes next week based on it."

 

Junmyeon snapped his head up at teacher who was cleaning up his desk. The voices of his classmates started to fill the classroom, the chatter, the sound of chairs being pulled into its places.

 

He calmly put his books and pen into his bag before walking out of his classroom. He smiled when he found two of his friends standing in the hallway on his way out of the building greeting him.

 

"Hyung! Want to go with us today? We're going to try this new dessert place around near Chanyeol's place!" Jongdae said excitedly. Hiis eyes crinkled, forming a cat-like smile. His hair bounced a little as he wrapped an arm around the taller man beside him, forcing the man down to his height.

 

"We're going to meet Kyungsoo and Luhan there too," Chanyeol added, knocking his head to Jongdae's in a joking way, making the later pout.

 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I can't today. I have to go with my mother to my aunt's place, she needs help," Junmyeon smiled apologetically as Jongdae and Chanyeol made matching puppy-like eyes.

 

"Oh." Jongdae said disappointed.

 

"But don't worry, we still have tomorrow, right? And we're going out too this weekend, so, please tell my apologies to Kyungsoo and Luhan," Junmyeon placed a hand on Jongdae's shoulder.

 

Jongdae nodded silently, letting go of Chanyeol and dropping his hand to his side.

 

"Come on, Dae. Hyung promised. It's not like he can say no to his mother, right, Hyung?" Chanyeol grinned, turning from Jongdae to Junmyeon.

 

"Yeah. I prefer to go out with you guys, honestly, but what can I say?" Junmyeon sighed, crossing his arms.

 

"Tell me which dessert is the best and we'll go there again next week, how about that?" he tilted his head, waiting for Jongdae to answer. He brightened up when Jongdae lifted his head, smiling with a nod.

 

"Sure, Hyung. I'll make sure to find your favorite dessert there!" he said excitedly.

 

"Great! Now I really have to go, see you tomorrow, okay? Bye guys!" Junmyeon didn't forget to hug Jongdae briefly. The man tended to sulk easily but he knew Chanyeol and the others would cheer him up.

 

"Bye, Hyung!" Chanyeol waved his hand as Junmyeon turned around, running out of the building to the car waiting for him outside.

 

He couldn't wait to meet his friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon felt a bit guilty about lying to his friends, but he met them every day. Unlike this one friend that was currently waiting for him. He smiled at his butler when he arrived home, he quickly walked inside his room and threw his bag carelessly to the floor. He went straight into his walk-in closet and smiled when he saw him there.

 

"Yifan hyung!"

 

The man named Yifan was smiling at Junmyeon. He was wearing his usual long robe again, the color was dark blue, this time and it seemed to be made from silk with a golden embroidery of a dragon on one side of his shoulder. The man was a foot taller than him, having thick, but nicely shaped eyebrows, and long hair that reach past his shoulder. It used to be longer before, but he cut it recently, saying that it was too hot at his place.

 

"Hello, Junmyeon. How are you today?" Yifan greeted with his deep voice.

 

Junmyeon inhaled, feeling excited but at the same time relieved that he could see Yifan again. "Great now that I can see you again."

 

Yifan chuckled at his answer, his hands behind his back, "I see. I think you better change your clothes first, don't you think?"

 

Junmyeon looked down at himself and grinned sheepishly, "You're right. I’ll be back in a minute," he said. He grabbed a comfortable shirt and pants to wear before going to the bathroom to change.

 

When Junmyeon came back, Yifan was still there but he had pulled out a chair so he could sit. Junmyeon already had a chair placed across from him for this occasion for him to sit on it. He let out a sigh, raising his hand and touched the mirror in front of him.

 

"How are you? You look tired."

 

Yifan's smile turned bitter. He glanced back to the table behind him where Junmyeon could see that there were a lot of scrolls on it, "Work, the usual."

 

"Have you had any sleep lately?" Junmyeon asked in concern, dropping his hand to his lap.

 

"Yeah. Around three hours ago, but someone woke me up. I had to attend an urgent meeting, and just finished an hour ago."

 

Junmyeon pursed his lips, "Shouldn't you go back to rest?"

 

"But I want to talk to you."

 

The mirror before him would’ve usually let Junmyeon know whether he was blushing or not, but this one was different. Instead of his own reflection, Yifan was standing there.

 

Yifan was the friend that Junmyeon had been waiting to see because it wasn't easy to see him.

 

He was the reason that made Junmyeon lie to his close friends because Yifan was different.

 

Because Junmyeon could only meet him through his closet mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

At the age of ten, Junmyeon was shocked to see a reflection of a stranger in his closet mirror. He was too scared that he couldn't even let out a sound, with his mouth opened wide, after he fell to the ground.

 

There was a kid around his age in his mirror, yet he was alone in his own room.

 

The kid looked calm compared to Junmyeon, and the boy actually smiled, bowing deeply to him.

 

"Hello. I'm Yifan. What's your name?"

 

Junmyeon had seen those kind of clothes the boy was wearing, but he remembered it was in a history book.

 

That kind of robe that was made of silk and looked expensive. There were embroideries of flowers and the boy had long hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

 

"J-Junmyeon. Why are you here?"

 

"I don't know myself," the boy looked amused, hands behind his back. "I'm sure you're not from where I come from."

 

"As well as you," Junmyeon slowly went closer to his mirror, putting both of his hands there. He thought that it would somehow penetrate the mirror. But it didn’t.

 

"What year are you currently in?" Yifan asked, getting closer and sitting down, copying Junmyeon's action.

 

"2006."

 

"Oh," Yifan blinked, moving his eyes up and down Junmyeon's body.

 

"That's why your clothes are totally different. You come from the future."

 

"What year are you in, Yifan-ssi? And how old are you?"

 

"I'm eleven. This is the year 1896."

 

Junmyeon inhaled upon hearing the answer, "I can't believe it. What made this happen? Why are you suddenly appearing in my mirror?" he tilted his head questioningly.

 

"Why are _you_ appearing in _my_ mirror?" Yifan chuckled. He hummed, crossing his legs and propped his head, "This is interesting."

 

"It is, isn't it?" Junmyeon said forming a grin, nodding excitedly, "Let's be friends, Hyung."

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Yeah, you're older than me, I'm ten."

 

"What's Hyung? And you added something when you called my name earlier."

 

"Wha—where are you from?"

 

"China," Yifan smiled. He raised an eyebrow when Junmyeon gasped. "Why?"

 

"I'm from South Korea. How can we understand each other?" Junmyeon shook his head, clapping his hands, "This is so cool!"

 

Yifan smiled yet his eyebrows were knitted. "I need to learn about the way you express yourself."

 

Junmyeon laughed, "You don't know what that means too? Oh, this is so much fun. Nice to meet you, Yifan Hyung. Let's meet often, and share stories from our year."

 

"Good idea," Yifan suddenly jolted, turning his head to the left. "I'm coming out in a minute!" he raised his voice. Turning back to Junmyeon, he pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, I need to go. Let's talk again later around... Uh... Eight?"

 

"Sure! What time is it in there now?"

 

"Two o'clock."

 

"One hour difference. See you later then, Hyung."

 

"See you, Junmyeon," Yifan said as he stood up, patting his thighs and his lower back. He smiled one more time before he walked away, disappearing from Junmyeon's mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon thought that it was weird but fascinating at the same time to meet someone like Yifan. He didn't know whether his mirror was a magical mirror, or something for meeting someone from centuries ago. But that was something that not just anyone could experience.

 

He had always taken an interest in history before. So meeting Yifan made him want to ask a lot of questions, and eager to meet him as frequent as he could. It was such a pity that Yifan was a busy boy. He had to attend many meetings and Junmyeon could only see him every two or three days.

 

It surprised him how they could meet each other for years, because now it had been 10 years, and they had grown up into such a fine men.

 

Yifan told him how his parents wanted to set up an arranged marriage and Junmyeon scrunched his nose at that, thinking how old fashioned it was. Junmyeon's family had a very successful business, yet his parents never forced him to do things. They let him do whatever he wanted and he was thankful for it.

 

 

***

 

 

It was another night, and Junmyeon was getting ready to sleep when he heard Yifan's voice.

 

"Junmyeon? Are you there?"

 

"Yeah!" Junmyeon went to his mirror quickly, smiling at him. It dropped the minute he saw how tired Yifan looked. He looked like he just took a bath yet, there was bandage around his shoulder and arms.

 

"W-what happened?!" he raised his voice, pressing his hands against the mirror as if he could reach out and touch Yifan.

 

"Someone attacked me," Yifan sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had it down naturally and it made Junmyeon want to touch it.

 

"Who? And why?"

 

"Well..." Yifan sighed, sitting on his wooden chair. His face was facing down to his lap, fingers intertwined.

 

"Hyung?"

 

Yifan chuckled, lifting his head, "I'm sorry for keeping this secret for years, Junmyeon."

 

Junmyeon blinked, waiting for Yifan to continue. He couldn't stop staring at those bandages, wondering why there were people who wanted to hurt him.

 

"There are a lot of people who want to hurt me, this is natural. The royal guards had been doing their jobs almost perfectly... but it seemed like this one person was smarter and quicker than them that he was able to defeat them."

 

"Yifan hyung, what are you talking about?"

 

Yifan huffed, tilting his head up to the ceiling, "I'm the crown prince, Junmyeon."

 

Junmyeon laughed at hearing that, waving his hand, "Ey...don't make that kind of joke!"

 

Yifan? A crown prince? It was impossible for him to have a conversation with such a noble man, especially through a mirror with some kind of magic.

 

"I'm not joking, Junmyeon. You know I don't like to joke around," Yifan chuckled. He winced when he moved his hand the wrong way, frowning and squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Yifan never did joke with him. All their talks had been serious and normal, and that was enough fun for Junmyeon because Yifan was someone from over 100 years ago. He didn't know why Yifan didn't like to joke, but come to think of it...

 

He could see how expensive the robes Yifan wore were. He could see a part of his room and he knew that table was made from the finest wood. And those scrolls, he had seen them in movies, they contained some important documents for and from the royal families. The way he gracefully and smoothly moved his body, the way he talked so eloquently and he had been very gentle whenever he talked to Junmyeon. They were all signs of a prince.

 

"It hurts a little that you don't believe me," Yifan shrugged, crossing his arms.

 

"I...I..." Junmyeon bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say. He suddenly thought if he had treated Yifan rudely before, maybe saying things out of the line or hurting his feelings without him knowing. "I'm sorry, your highness...?"

 

Yifan burst out in laughter, his eyes crinkling and gummy smile formed, "God, Junmyeon, you're so funny and cute."

 

"I'm not cute..." Junmyeon tsked, glaring at Yifan who was still grinning.

 

"Ah, it feels good to finally say this to you. I didn’t know how you’d react, but I should've known you wouldn't treat me differently. We're friends after all."

 

Junmyeon inhaled, chest tightening.

 

Friends?

 

Was it weird how he didn't like that word to describe their relationship?

 

"Yeah. Friends."

 

"I wanted to tell you about this and I guess I should let you go sleep now?" Yifan smiled, standing up, "I feel tired and need a rest too."

 

"Sure. Take a good rest, and when will I see you again?"

 

"I'm going to the next neighboring for a meeting for three days. I'll be back on Friday, I guess." Yifan glanced to his left, "I need to go. See you you soon, Jun," He threw a last smile before he was gone from Junmyeon's sight.

 

It was weird how that night Junmyeon dreamed of spending time together with Yifan. This Yifan was different, he had short, black hair. He wore a pair of jeans and sneakers, a very comfortable blue sweater on top of his white shirt. They were in some kind of cafe, and they were talking about something. When Yifan laughed, his lips moved saying something, but Junmyeon couldn't hear it. He could only hear his laughter, and it sounded so close... and too real.

 

It felt surreal as if it really happened.

 

Junmyeon felt restless when he woke up, as if he really did go on a date with Yifan and spent his day with him.

 

 

***

 

 

Junmyeon went to the library during his break the next day. He searched for a history book, particularly about a certain royal family. He found none that really talk about the royalty in China.

 

He had to go to the bookstore.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo naturally said yes when Junmyeon asked him if he would like go to the bookstore with him. The small male had left to the fictions aisle, while Junmyeon went straight to his favorite aisle.

 

The history section.

 

It didn't take long for Junmyeon to grin to himself in accomplishment, because he had found the book he needed.

 

Of course, some of the rules were very similar to the old Korean royalty, but with a different culture. He enjoyed flipping through the pages looking at pictures and descriptions.

 

One particular page though made him stop flipping through because the clothes were very familiar to him.

 

_Didn't Yifan wear this one before?_

 

Junmyeon bit his lower lip to hold in his squeal because yes, he did find out about Yifan's family. He turned the book over to see the price and decided to buy it. He went to search for Kyungsoo who already had two books in his hands.

 

"Did you find what you're looking for?" asked Kyungsoo, pushing up his glasses.

 

"Yes. How about you?" Junmyeon tilted his head to read the title when Kyungsoo showed him his books of choice. "Novels."

 

"Yep. My favorite author just published a new series," Kyungsoo grinned, patting the book. "Let's go back. Do you want to grab some food or snack?"

 

"Sure!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You don't know this?"

 

"No."

 

Junmyeon sighed, staring at the piece of his favorite chocolate cake. He lifted his eyes up to meet Yifan who was frowning, trying to figure out what was on his hands. "This is a dessert called chocolate cake. It’s my favorite. You don't have chocolate yet there?"

 

"We have, but it's expensive because we have to wait for people at the dock to sell it. Why is it shaped like that?"

 

"Because this is a part of the cake. The cakes shape is round or square, like this, wait," Junmyeon put down his cake on his seat after he stood up, browsing his phone for a chocolate cake photo. He showed Yifan after he found it, making the elder hum in response.

 

"I’d let you taste it if I could give it to you," Junmyeon said.

 

Yifan chuckled, shaking his head. "It's okay. I'm not a fan of sweets anyways."

 

"You don't? But they're delicious..."

 

"I don't like sweets, only once in awhile is okay. Especially if my mother's the one making it for me," Yifan turned to the left, frowning at something before his eyes were back on Junmyeon.

 

"Is something wrong?" Junmyeon asked, he was familiar with that gesture. It usually meant that Yifan had to go.

 

"Uh, no. Just... I'm sorry, can you wait? I need to check on something." Yifan formed a small smile before he walked out of the mirror's length.

 

Junmyeon didn't have time to reply, so he waited as he ate the cake Kyungsoo bought for him. His eyes naturally fell to the book that he bought earlier, wanting to read it as soon as he finished talking with Yifan.

 

Yifan took more than ten minutes and Junmyeon began wondering what happened. He waited while reading the book in front of the mirror. It was pretty detailed, the picture of the palace, their traditions, the family tree, and even the stories. At some point Junmyeon reached a part where the book talked about how one of the princes had been assassinated. That caused a pang to his heart.

 

Could it be? Didn't Yifan say that someone attacked him last time?

 

Junmyeon shuddered at the possibility. It wasn't like everyone liked the crown prince, the political side of royalty was something that he was never fond of. They were all greedy people who only wanted the benefits for themselves instead of the people around them. Yifan's burden must be really heavy.

 

More than half an hour went by and Junmyeon gave up, he wrote a note on a folded paper to make it stand on his chair for Yifan to see whenever he came back and left to do his homework.

 

Later on that night Yifan came calling for him, when Junmyeon was about to go to sleep.

 

"Hey. Sorry for this afternoon, I wanted to come back quickly but my father held me," Yifan apologized with a deep bow.

 

"It's okay, Hyung. I understand," Junmyeon did feel a bit upset, but now that Yifan was here again, the feeling was gone. "I'm about to go to sleep actually. Aren't you too?"

 

"I need to see you before I sleep," Yifan pursed his lips, "It's like a habit, and when I don’t do it, I kind of have a hard time sleeping," he grinned, scratching his nape sheepishly.

 

Junmyeon blinked, not believing what he heard. "Really? I thought seeing me before sleeping would give you nightmares," he grinned back in a teasing way while Yifan huffed.

 

"Of course not! I had a good, yet weird dream."

 

The image of Yifan wearing modern clothes from his dream replayed in Junmyeon’s mind.

 

"W-what kind of dream?"

 

It was impossible to have the same dream, right? It must’ve been just Junmyeon who had those kind of stupid, embarrassing dreams.

 

"No, I shouldn't say it. It's not something that I can share with the person himself."

 

Junmyeon widened his eyes when the unmistakable blush was there on Yifan's cheeks. Yifan's room was dim, yet he still could see it. And it wasn't his imagination playing him.

 

"Anyway, you need to take a rest," Yifan cleared his throat, nodding to him. "Good night, Junmyeon-ah."

 

"Goodnight, Hyung," Junmyeon sighed in content seeing Yifan's smile before the man walked out of his sight. He dropped his head, clenching his shirt above his heart area. It was beating like crazy, and he knew he couldn't deny it anymore.

 

Seeing Yifan over and over again made him fall for him harder and harder. He just hoped that it was temporary because if it was not, he was in deep trouble for falling for a crown prince who came from more than hundred years ago.

 

 

 

 

 

It was harder to see Yifan after that, and Junmyeon started to miss him. He could still focus on his studies but his friends noticed how he became gloomy lately.

 

"Junmyeon Hyung?"

 

"Yeah?" Junmyeon looked up to two pairs of puppy eyes and he hissed, snapping his fingers in front of their eyes. "Stop that! I feel like an owner not giving his pets food!"

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol laughed, the former with a crispy one while the latter with his booming voice.

 

"That’s not possible because you always buy us food at least once a week," Chanyeol said.

 

"True," Jongdae nodded. His smile was replaced with a worried one, "But we know something's been bothering you. Do you want to share it to us, Hyung?"

 

"I'm not sure," Junmyeon took a bite of his food. He had never told anyone about Yifan. Even if they were his best friends, he still didn't know how they would react to him having a friend from inside a mirror. Oh, Junmyeon would even think the person was crazy if he was told that kind of story.

 

_You're the crazy one here. Are you sure he's not living in your imagination?_

 

Junmyeon parted his lips, could it be? Maybe he was sick or something? Maybe it was all a hallucination?

 

"Uh...do you guys promise not to judge me?"

 

Both Chanyeol and Jongdae nodded, eager to listen and Junmyeon could see the imaginary pair of dog ears perk up.

 

"If I.. I tell you that I...met someone in the mirror, would you believe me?" Junmyeon asked carefully.

 

"Mirror? Is this some plot for a story?" Chanyeol asked.

 

"What do you mean by meet, Hyung?" Jongdae patted Chanyeol's shoulder, signaling him to shut up.

 

"Well... I saw someone, a stranger in my mirror...and we talk to each other. Does that make sense to you?" Junmyeon bit his lower lip.

 

"No." both Chanyeol and Jongdae said, shaking their heads.

 

Junmyeon sighed, rubbing his temples, "This won't work. Just forget what I said."

 

"But Hyung! It bothered you! We need to know and help!" Jongdae whined, pouting.

 

"No. It's okay, you don't have to. You don't believe me anyway..." Junmyeon trailed off, brows furrowed.

 

"But it's kind of hard to believe..." Chanyeol said, scratching his head.

 

"You could see him for yourselves, but I don’t think that’s a great idea," Junmyeon suddenly chuckled thinking of how Yifan's reaction would be when he saw his best friends.

 

"S-see?" Chanyeol blinked, "You want us to meet your... Your friend who came from the mirror?"

 

Junmyeon cackled, that sounded so weird and funny. He who came from the mirror?  
"If you want too. I don't want any of you to suddenly collapse or anything seeing someone in my mirror. It's not a trick, I swear!"

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae shared a suspicious look. Junmyeon waited as they spoke telepathically before Chanyeol sighed in defeat while Jongdae beamed.

 

"Is today alright?" Jongdae asked, bouncing on his seat excitedly.

 

"I'm not sure if he'll be there, but I guess we can try and wait."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Letting Chanyeol and Jongdae meet Yifan was definitely not a good idea. The both of them were scared for no reason, hiding behind Junmyeon like puppies behind its master as Yifan stared in amusement.

 

"Are they your friends, Jun?"

 

"My best friends. The one on my left is Chanyeol and the one on my right is Jongdae," Junmyeon smiled. He saw how Yifan bowed deeply, introducing himself.

 

"Nice to meet you, Chanyeol and Jongdae. My name is Yifan."

 

Jongdae was still holding onto Junmyeon's shoulders for support. Chanyeol stepped up, bowing ninety degrees, "I apologize for not believing it before. Now that I've seen you, I'm happy to know that you have been taking care of Junmyeon Hyung."

 

"Chanyeol..." Junmyeon rolled his eyes, what was he even talking about?

 

"We thought his parents didn't allow him to go out with us because sometimes he just went straight home. We didn't know that he also had a friend here and that it was hard for him to see you."

 

Junmyeon told his best friends about how hard it was to meet Yifan. He skipped the important part like how Yifan was a crown prince. It might’ve given them a heart attack knowing that, making them stiff and act carefully around Yifan when they could simply act normal.

 

"I don't understand what you are talking about, but it's my pleasure. Junmyeon had been sharing very interesting stories and showing me what it looks like in the future." Yifan gave a gummy smile.

 

Jongdae whispered in Junmyeon's ear, "He doesn't look as scary smiling like that."

 

Junmyeon held in a laugh because there was a time that Yifan looked scary without him intending to when he was talking about serious matter such as politics or the condition of his family.

 

"Anyways, if you're curious about him or anything related to his year or kingdom, you can just ask. I'll go get changed," Junmyeon smiled to Jongdae, telling him to join Chanyeol who already started asking Yifan questions.

 

It was weird hanging out in front of his mirror like this but Junmyeon loved how he didn't have to hide his secret anymore. It was like a dream how Yifan could meet his best friends like this and how his best friends treat Yifan was if he was there. Chanyeol and Jongdae excitedly shared about video games, movies, and television series that Yifan had a hard time understanding, yet he pretended that he did, nodding mostly and made oh and ah sounds. He shifted his eyes from his friend to Junmyeon once in a while with a smile before focusing on their stories.

 

"What do you think of me?" Yifan asked when Chanyeol and Jongdae were about to go back.

 

"You're interesting but you need to learn more of how to lie. It was obvious that you only understood a small part of what we were talking about." Jongdae said, he tilted his head, forming his cheshire smile. "But I really like you. You're nice and you're easy to talk to."

 

"I wish we could teach you about video games. I bet you’d never stop playing it, Hyung!" Chanyeol crossed his arms, nodding to himself.

 

"Thank you for being able to understand my condition and not run away. I know it's not normal to see and talk with someone through the mirror." Yifan bowed his head in a formal way, causing both Chanyeol and Jongdae do the same.  
"It's fascinating! I hope we can talk again real soon!" Jongdae said, "Now, we have to go back. It's late already," he tugged on Chanyeol's shirt.

 

"See you next time, Yifan Hyung!" Chanyeol grinned, waving his hand as Jongdae was grumbling and pulling him, saying how his mother would scold him for staying out too late.

 

"Wait here, I'll walk them out." Junmyeon smiled at a nodding Yifan.

 

 

 

 

 

When Junmyeon came back, what he saw was Yifan's back as he was standing near his table, a scroll in his hand. He sighed, feeling guilty that maybe he took too much time from Yifan. Their chat lasted for almost two hours and Junmyeon never even did that. He wondered why no one disturbed Yifan this time like usual when something urgent always came.

 

"Hyung?"

 

"Yeah?" Yifan turned around, his brows knitted as his eyes were still on the scroll.  
"I think you need to go."

 

Yifan head snapped up at that, "What do you mean?"

 

"You have work to do. You had enough of a break talking to my friends,” Junmyeon shrugged. He didn't have time to talk with Yifan like usual but he was happy seeing Yifan's eyes glinting as he learned new things just like a kid.

 

"But I haven't talk to you." Yifan said, putting down the scroll. "Are you tired?"

 

"Not really."

 

"Then can we talk a bit more?" Yifan walked over to his mirror, getting closer to Junmyeon.

 

Junmyeon smiled, "Sure. Do you want to tell me something?"

 

"Yes. It's about my arranged marriage," Yifan turned serious like he always did when he was talking about his kingdom’s affairs and issues.

 

"Alright," Junmyeon gulped. He must not show his disappointed because that was what Yifan wanted to tell him. He wasn't interest in that, knowing Yifan would marry someone later on who...wasn't him.

 

_Junmyeon, you never had a chance. He's a prince from years ago, while you're just a mere student. There's no way you could go to his world anyway._

 

"She's coming next week, and I'll be busy accompanying her. It's my father's request. I won’t have time to meet you, but I'll make sure to try to see you before I go to sleep," Yifan smiled sadly, he lifted his hand, pressing it against the mirror, "Is that okay?"

 

"It's not my decision on what you can and can not do. I'm fine, Hyung," Junmyeon nodded.

 

"But you look sad, Jun." Yifan pointed out.

 

Junmyeon dropped his head immediately, "Well... I don't have a comment for that."

 

"I'm sorry, as soon as she's gone we can talk as often like we used to."

 

Shaking his head, Junmyeon looked up, staring into Yifan's concerned eyes. He must think of him as someone important, but just as friend. Only a friend who came from the future. "I'm totally okay. You have your job as the crown prince."

 

"But it's my job as a friend to make you happy."

 

Junmyeon laughed, it sounded cheesy but also caused a pang in his chest at the same time. "Yeah, friends."

 

"Junmyeon. Don't show me that kind of face, please," Yifan lowered his voice, leaning in. He sighed, dropping his hand, "If only I can cross this mirror and touch you, I'd give you a really tight hug."

 

"I'm thankful that you can't then. I might get addicted to it," Junmyeon titled his head, grinning.

 

"Yeah... I might too."

 

"What?" Junmyeon blinked. Yifan shook his head, waving his hand.

 

"Nothing. I must go now. See you soon," he nodded before going back to his desk and took some scrolls with him before he left.

 

Junmyeon parted his lips, "It's not my imagination, right...?"

 

_Oh, dear Crown Prince, why are you playing with my heart like this..._

 

 

***

 

 

Now that Chanyeol and Jongdae knew about Yifan, they could immediately guess what happened when Junmyeon suddenly seemed down and even ignored their bickering.

 

"How’s it going with Yifan Hyung?" Jongdae asked, putting his hand on top of Junmyeon's.

 

"He’s busy."

 

"How many days passed since you've last seen him?" Chanyeol was the one asking with his mouth half full that he covered it with his hand.

 

"Four days." sighed Junmyeon. He remembered the time he didn't see Yifan that long, it was when he went to a neighboring country. He was fine back then but now that his feelings had grown, it was hard not to see Yifan even for a day. Of course he did his best to hide it, and Yifan didn't notice how hard Junmyeon held himself back trying not to scream his name or pounce on him if possible. If only there was no mirror blocking his way.

 

"Uhm, Junmyeon hyung? I don't know if this is too late or not, but you know how hard it'll be if you fall for him, right?" Jongdae lowered his voice as he leaned in.

 

"I know, and yes, it's too late. I already like him and it's hard to stop now," Junmyeon pouted.

 

"What's he doing anyway that he can't see you?" Chanyeol tried to feed his own food to Junmyeon who hadn't touch his food but he refused, making him turn to Jongdae who patted his back in a comforting way.

 

"Accompanying his future bride..."

 

"What?!" Chanyeol screamed while Jongdae gasped, mouth opened wide in utter shock.

 

Junmyeon shrugged, crossing his arms, "Yeah. He's going to be in an arranged marriage. We know that's normal for royalty."

 

"B-but then...how about you, Hyung?" Jongdae whispered, lips pursed.

 

"What about me?" Junmyeon chuckled yet he felt the sting in his heart. "I'm just his friend...besides, if I do have...feelings for him, it won't work. We're in a different world after all."

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae went silent and Junmyeon appreciated how they didn't say a word after, continuing to eat their lunches.

 

 

 

After the fifth day, Junmyeon knew not to wait and hope for Yifan to come and see him. He still couldn't help himself but turned his head to his walk in closet at times. Junmyeon constantly reminded himself that he needed to get used to this. In no time, Yifan would get married and Junmyeon would... he would never see him again. Even if Yifan allowed or asked him to, Junmyeon would refuse.

 

There was no use in seeing someone who you couldn't have. He would belong to someone else and it would only make Junmyeon's heart break.

 

He could already feel a small crack and he could only wait until his heart shattered into a million pieces.

 

 

 

 

It must be obvious how relieved he looked because Yifan almost pressed himself to the mirror, one hand pressing on it like he wanted to touch Junmyeon.

 

"You don't look good. Have you been taking care of yourself? Are you having an exam?"

 

Junmyeon shook his head. He was about to take a bath, taking a clean pair of clothes when he heard Yifan's voice calling for him. "No, I'm not taking exam yet, and yes, I've been taking care of myself."

 

"Are you sure? You look really tired, Jun. Maybe I should just talk to you tomorrow..." Yifan trailed off with a sigh.

 

"No! I'm okay! Let's talk now, Hyung!" would he really wait even longer for hours on end until he could talk to Yifan again? Definitely not.

 

Yifan eyed Junmyeon. He nodded after few seconds, "Can you take a seat, please?"

 

Junmyeon sat on his chair like usual, thinking that Yifan might follow him but he was still standing.

 

"I'm sorry for saying this to you, but I don’t think that I will be able to see you again."

 

The dreaded word, the words that he heard only in his nightmares. This time it wasn't a dream, the crown prince really did say it, and Junmyeon didn't want to believe it.

 

"Can you repeat that? I must’ve misheard it because you just said that you don't want to see me anymore," the tears that started to gather in his eyes made them sting and Junmyeon wanted to drop his head so badly but he couldn't.

 

"You didn't mishear anything. I just don't have time anymore to see you and that's why I have to tell you this. I don't want you to keep waiting for me, Jun."

 

"But you never failed to spare your time for me...why is it going to be any different this time?" Junmyeon's voice was so small, he could feel the tear rolling down his cheek.

 

Yifan was frowning at him, hands clenching at his sides, "I'm going to get married, Jun."

 

Junmyeon whimpered because he knew this feeling. He gripped the hem of his shirt with both hands, shaking his head as more tears fell down. "Why...why are you doing this to me? I just want to keep seeing you. I don't care if you get married, I don't care if you get even busier, I just want to keep seeing you, at least once a month! Is that really impossible? You can't just do this, Hyung, you're being unfair..." He sniffed, wiping his tears away angrily. Sadness, confusion, anger, it was all mixed into one feeling and Junmyeon just wanted to go to sleep in hope that now, this, was just another nightmare.

 

"Junmyeon, I can't keep seeing you. I really won't have any time and I don't want you to keep waiting in vain," Yifan dropped to his knees, staring at Junmyeon helplessly.

 

"But I'm your friend...why can't you do that for your friend? I really, really like you, Hyung... Why are you being mean to me..." Junmyeon's breath hitched. It was hard, he didn't know if he wanted to focus on crying or asking, begging Yifan for his spare time for him. "I like you, Yifan Hyung..."

 

"And I like you too, Jun. But this shouldn't continue. You should go out, and have fun with your friends instead of waiting for me here like this, in front of your mirror."

 

"But I want to spend my time here, I want to keep talking to you, sharing stories with each other, laughing with you even if it’s only for an hour a day," Junmyeon shut his eyes, dropping his head.

 

That was a lie. How could Yifan suddenly be so mean to him? How could getting married make him so busy? He must have some time, Junmyeon knew he could give up an hour for him out of a whole week.

 

"Junmyeon, several years from now on, you will have a busy life. You will forget about me, you will focus more on your study, your best friends and chasing your dreams. I'm your friend and I will always be your friend but you know this has to stop. It would be unfair if I’m married but still meeting you. You will meet someone later, someone out there who deserves you more. Someone who isn’t living inside your mirror." Yifan smiled sadly as Junmyeon lifted his head.

 

"But I only want you, Hyung..."

 

"Oh, Jun, I wish I could say the same about you..." Yifan stood up again, frowning and turning his head. He sighed, running his hand on his face. "I must go, Jun."

 

Junmyeon widened his eyes, standing up and pressing his body against the mirror. "No! Hyung, please! Don't do this to me!"

 

"Junmyeon, I really need to go," Yifan stepped forward, following Junmyeon’s actions, pressing himself against the mirror.

 

"Yifan Hyung..." Junmyeon sobbed. Would this really be the end? He wouldn't be able to see Yifan again, after this? "Can I at least take a picture of you?" he was so stupid, he should've done it sooner. He never thought that he wouldn't be able to see Yifan anymore. That thought never crossed his mind before.

 

"Junmyeon, if you do that then you won't be able to forget me," Yifan inhaled deeply, raising his hand. "If only I could touch you. Only once, Junmyeon."

 

"Hyung..." Junmyeon put his open palm over Yifan's. His tears kept streaming and he wiped it with his other hand as his sight became blurry.

 

"Thank you for all this time, Junmyeon," Yifan gave Junmyeon his gummy smile which only made Junmyeon cried harder. "Don't you worry, you'll meet someone like me in the future."

 

"There won't be anyone like you in the future..." Junmyeon whispered.

 

Yifan smiled, pressing his forehead to the mirror, "Take care, Junmyeon. You have such a nice best friends, I'm sure they will always be there for you."

 

"You'll be a great King, I'm sure of that," Junmyeon tilted his head, biting his lower lip hard.

 

"Thank you," Yifan closed his eyes for few seconds before opening them, staring at Junmyeon's face. "Good bye, Junmyeon."

 

And Junmyeon saw how Yifan pulled away, giving a formal bow to him. Yifan gave him one last smile before he walked out of his sight.

 

Junmyeon choked as he slowly sat down. He stared at Yifan's table, the scrolls there, the night lamp, the wall, the chair. What would Yifan do next? Would he destroy the mirror so that Junmyeon could never see him again?

 

His chest hurt, it hurt so badly that he wanted to rip his own heart right out of his chest so that he would feel nothing.

 

There wouldn't be a Yifan anymore. No more explaining new games to him. No more complaining about his best friends, the teachers, or homework anymore. No more new politics talks or folk tales. No more long dark hair, colorful silk robes and gummy smiles.

 

Yifan was gone from Junmyeon's life and Junmyeon didn't know if he could live with it.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol and Jongdae shared a look, talking telepathically while Junmyeon gazed off boredly while lying back on his bed.

 

"Stop it," Junmyeon groaned, throwing a pillow weakly. It only made a soft thump near Jongdae.

 

"But Hyung..." Jongdae made that whiny sound again, lips pouting.

 

"Why don't we go out? We have nothing to do here and it only reminds you of—" Chanyeol's face met a pillow that Jongdae threw at him with a hiss. He pressed his lips tightly, taking the pillow to hug it and staring guiltily.

 

"Fine...let me take a shower first..." Junmyeon sighed, rolling off his bed and crawling down, heading to his bathroom.

 

Jongdae scrunched his nose, "How come you haven't taken a bath yet, Hyung?" He yelled, rolling his eyes.

 

Junmyeon turned his body around, walking backwards. "Please, you're always still sleeping whenever we go to your place!"

 

Jongdae stuck out his tongue and Junmyeon grinned at that.

 

Walking inside his bathroom, Junmyeon smiled at his reflection.

 

He would be alright, he still had his friends.

 

 

***

 

 

Forgetting someone, especially the one that you fell in love with isn’t easy. Junmyeon spent his years studying, going to university with his friends, and had a few relationships. All of them failed because they couldn't make him forget Yifan.

 

It was his fault because he still didn't change or destroy his closet mirror. Every time he took a bath or changed his clothes he would stare at it for a few seconds with a little hope that Yifan would appear instead of his own reflection.

 

Yet it never happened and slowly yet surely the hope was gone. He could finally smile whenever he saw the mirror, thinking about the magical moment when he met a crown prince who came from over a hundred years ago . It was a great memory and he would treasure it forever, maybe telling it to his children someday.

 

His friends were always there for him and it took him quite some time to know that his friends were enough, that he didn't always have to have a boyfriend to receive love.

 

Sure, it was different, but he wanted to be independent. He could just focus on studying, going out with his friends on weekends or just going out alone when he felt like it.

 

Junmyeon could finally move on from Yifan.

 

 

***

 

 

"Jun, my boyfriend is coming in half an hour, I hope it's alright?" Minseok smiled in apology as soon as he sat across of Junmyeon.

 

Minseok, Junmyeon's cousin, was in the same university with him and Junmyeon occasionally met with him after class whenever his friends had their own classes.

 

"Yeah, sure. I've never met him anyway, you never introduced us."

 

Minseok grinned, showing his gums and laughing. "Well...he's on his last semester so he's busy."

 

"Have you decided to move in together?" Junmyeon raised his eyebrows when Minseok widen his eyes, before his cheeks slowly turned red.

 

"Uh, I don't know. We never talked about that before."

 

"Maybe this is the time? I mean, you can just talk about it first. You can move in later after he has a job or maybe after you graduate?" Junmyeon suggested with a smile.

 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it but I just don't want to scare him or anything. We've only dated for a year, Junmyeon," Minseok pursed his lips, sighing.

 

"I can see how much you both love each other, though," Junmyeon laughed when Minseok turned red again, yet he was grinning happily this time. "I'm sure he would be happy, Hyung."

 

Minsoek inhaled, nodding slowly, "I hope so too."

 

 

 

 

Yixing came half an hour later, greeting Junmyeon and hugging Minseok tightly.

 

"I came with my friend, he's taking a call outside," Yixing said, eyes still on Minseok, hand on his back. "He's just going to have a quick bite and go back to his place."

 

"Okay. Have you been eating?" Minseok asked, his hand raising up to caress Yixing's cheek.

 

Junmyeon was torn between turning his head away or keeping his gaze on the display of affection in front of him. They were so so sweet Junmyeon wanted to puke, but he felt envious it at the same time.

 

_You'll find your own happiness, later._

 

Yixing was telling them about his project when someone called for him name, walking up from behind Junmyeon to Yixing's side.

 

Junmyeon looked up, seeing a very tall man. His eyebrows were thick and he was frowning, saying something that Junmyeon couldn't hear. His hand was running over his dark locks before crossing his arms. He wore a checkered shirt on top of his white shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of white sneakers.

 

The man was wearing modern clothes, his hair was short, but he looked exactly like Yifan.

 

Junmyeon’s heart was beating fast, was this another dream?

 

The man suddenly had his eyes on him, tilting his head as his lips parted.

 

"Jun? Junmyeon? Can you hear me?"

 

Junmyeon snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to Minseok who stared worriedly at him.

 

"Are you okay?" Yixing asked.

 

"Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. What did you say?" Junmyeon smiled. He felt his hands tremble a little but he clenched them for a few seconds before rubbing them on his thighs.

 

How could someone look the exact same as Yifan?

 

"He's my friend, Wu Yifan," Yixing said, a big smile on his face as he patted Yifan's back. "Take a seat, would you?"

 

And Yifan silently took a sit beside Junmyeon who couldn't stop staring at him. Junmyeon parted his lips but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say, all his feelings were mixed up inside. Happiness, confusion, relief, sadness, anger.

 

"Nice to meet you, Junmyeon," Yifan smiled, showing off a gummy smile with a nod.

 

There was a pang in his chest but Junmyeon smiled back, "Nice to meet you too, Yifan Hyung."

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon tried to focus on Yixing’s, Minseok and Yifan's conversation. He tried not to think of Yifan who was right beside him, comparing him with the Yifan from his mirror. Whenever he took a glance at Yifan, the man noticed and smiled at him, making him flustered. He just couldn't help it, this man who looked the same as Yifan and even had the same name was beside him. He was real, in the flesh. And Junmyeon could literally touch him if he wanted. He could even smell his cologne and he felt stupid for liking it already.

 

"Yifan, I thought you're going back?" Yixing asked after they finished their meal.

 

"Oh, yeah," Yifan chuckled, turning to Junmyeon. "Hey can I have your number, Junmyeon?"

 

Junmyeon cringed as the spoon slipped from his hand, causing a loud sound. "Uhm, what?" he turned to Yifan, frowning.

 

"Your number," Yifan repeated.

 

"Oh..uh...okay?" Junmyeon answered, eyes glancing back to Minseok who nodded at him.

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was surprised when Yifan called him that very night. He took a deep breath before taking the call, "Hello?"

 

"Junmyeon. Can we meet tomorrow?" Yifan asked straightforwardly.

 

"What? Why?"

 

"I need to talk to you."

 

"About what?" Junmyeon gripped the hem of his shirt.

 

"It's important and it's better if we talk face to face. If you're busy tomorrow we can arrange it for another day? After tomorrow perhaps?" Yifan's voice softened and Junmyeon missed it.

 

He missed Yifan's voice a lot that he felt like crying on spot.

 

"Okay," Junmyeon cleared his throat, "The same place tomorrow?"

 

"Sure. See you tomorrow, Jun."

 

Junmyeon went to his mirror after, staring at it. His hand went up, touching the surface and watching his own reflection.

 

"Who are you, Wu Yifan?"

 

 

***

 

 

Junmyeon felt stupid for trying to look good yet casual. He opted for a simple black sweater and a pair of jeans with sneakers, waiting at the same restaurant. He was nervous, wondering what Yifan wanted to talk to him about.

 

He turned his head to the window, seeing his own reflection and couldn't help but think about the crown prince, Yifan.

 

Could they be connected somehow?

 

Junmyeon chuckled, shaking his head.

 

_Haven't you move on already, Junmyeon?_

 

Few minutes late, Yifan arrived, smiling ever so brightly Junmyeon's heart ached seeing it.

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

 

"It's okay. What did you want to talk about, anyway?"

 

Yifan straightened his back, lips pursed. "I'm not sure how to say this to you, but I'm the one who asked Yixing if I could come along."

 

"Why?" Junmyeon tilted his head.

 

"Because I know you. I saw a picture that Minseok had of both of you together, and I remembered you."

 

Junmyeon gulped, "W-what do you mean?"

 

Yifan smiled, taking Junmyeon's hand slowly to hold it. "I know who you are. I'm so happy that I could finally see you, and touch you like this again."

 

"I don't understand..." Junmyeon tried to pull his hand away but Yifan prevented him by tightening his grip.

 

"I remember, Junmyeon. I remember the mirror, I remember being a prince once, I remember meeting you, I remember saying goodbye to you."

 

Junmyeon's breath started to quicken, what was this? Was this a dream? How could Yifan possibly remember their time that they had spent together?

 

"Junmyeon, it's me. I'm the same Yifan who talked to you through the mirror."

 

"It's impossible." Junmyeon whispered, tightening his hold. "How could you remember? It's been more than hundred years ago!"

 

Yifan smiled, "Of course, I do. You're my soulmate after all. I will always find you in the end, because we're destined to be together. I don't know what happened with the mirror, or how I was able to meet Junmyeon from the future."

 

"Me from the future...does it mean that there's another me in the past?"

 

Yifan chuckled, "Of course there is. I married her after all."

 

"M-married her?" Junmyeon widened his eyes and gasped out loud.

 

"You were a princess once. I can't remember all of my past lives, only fragmented memories. I dreamed of them many times before," Yifan sighed, rubbing the back of Junmyeon's hand. "I might not remember it all, but I remember liking you, I could never mistake it because I just can't forget you. When I saw your picture, I felt like..." He paused, staring straight into Junmyeon’s eyes. "I felt like I want to see you in that exact moment. To hug you, kiss you, telling you I'm sorry that I had left you."

 

"But you found me..." Junmyeon whispered.

 

"I found you, yes. I once dreamed of you crying in front of that mirror. I don't know if I saw it with my eyes or if it was only a dream made by my imagination, but I woke up and couldn't sleep anymore. I wanted to comfort you,to make sure that you're okay, that I'm here beside you and you can come to me whenever you need me." Yifan frowned, letting go of Junmyeon's hand before he went to sit beside him.

 

Junmyeon flinched when Yifan cupped his cheek, wiping his tears away that he didn't realize had spilled out of his eyes.

 

"Jun...I'm so sorry that I selfishly made the decision to stop seeing you. But I had to, I met the other you there and I just couldn't continue meeting the future you."

 

Junmyeon sniffed, shaking his head. "No, it's okay... I don't fully understand but I'm just glad that I can see you again. I tried hard, very hard to forget you. I thought that I could move on from you, but then someone who looked exactly like that crown prince that I had fallen for came out of nowhere and I just..." his sight started to get blurry again and he shut his eyes tightly. Yifan pulled him into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms around his little body and Junmyeon cried silently on his shoulder.

 

"I'm here now, Jun. You can tell me everything, I want to know everything after that time you stopped meeting me. I will tell you everything that I can remember from my dreams. Everything and anything that you want to know."

 

Junmyeon smiled, clenching Yifan's shirt weakly. "I thought that it's only a dream but no, you're here..." He pulled away, staring up at Yifan and lifted his hand, touching his cheek. Yifan smiled, leaning into his touch and Junmyeon felt tears starting to gather again. "It's not a dream. Not a dream anymore and I can finally say it to you."

 

"Say what?" Yifan asked.

 

Junmyeon grinned, leaning in to whisper into his ear those words that he had been dying to say to Yifan's for years.

 

_I love you, Prince Yifan_


End file.
